Alone
by Jeanne8917
Summary: Święta. Kiedy Kai jest sam, może być prawdziwym sobą, raz w roku. Czy potrafi wpuścić kogoś do swojego zamkniętego świata? Uruha/Kai  the GazettE  Yaoi.


TYTUŁ: Alone  
PARA: Uruha/Kai  
GATUNEK: obyczajowy, romans  
OD LAT: 13+  
OSTRZEŻENIA: brak  
NOTKA AUTORSKA: Wyzwanie trzecie. Fick świąteczny - trwało tak długo, ponieważ napisałam drugi, bardziej mi się podoba. Dla Puć :*

Enjoy!

***

Mężczyzna szybkim krokiem przemierzał ulice Osaki. Było już grubo po północy, jednakże on się tym wcale nie przejmował. Kiedy szedł, słyszał jak pod jego butami skrzypi śnieg. W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni padało cały czas, dlatego teraz też może podziwiać biały puch, który przykrył dosłownie wszystko. Alejką, którą szedł uczęszczało mało ludzi, przez co, śnieg w tym miejscu był nieskazitelnie wręcz czysty. Kai postanowił zwolnić i rozkoszować się samotnością. W uszach miał słuchawki od mp3, w którym grały delikatne dźwięki soundtrack'ów z filmów. Właśnie słuchał finałową piosenkę, którą wykonywała elektryczna orkiestra. Uwielbiał słuchać takiej muzyki, jednakże nikt o tym nie wiedział. Zatrzymawszy się na chwilę, zwiększył głośność i zapaliwszy papierosa zerknął w górę. Z nieba zaczął ponownie prószyć biały puch. Pierwsze płatki opadły lekko na twarz perkusisty, roztapiając się szybko na rozgrzanych policzkach. Kąciki ust mężczyzny uniosły się delikatnie ku górze. W między czasie zamknął oczy rozkoszując się muzyką oraz otoczeniem. Gra nie pozwoliła przedostać się, żadnemu dźwiękowi, poza utworem. Zamknął się w swoim małym świecie, zapominając o otaczającej go rzeczywistości. Wsłuchał się w piosenkę, która z dominującej i ciężkiej, potrafiła diametralnie, za pomocą płynnego przejścia, zmienić się w spokojną, kojącą melodię. W tle rozbrzmiewały nieco szybsze nuty, nadając lekkie tempo wszystkiemu, jednakże nie zniekształcały leniwego charakteru, który intensywnie wyróżniał się spośród pozostałych instrumentów. Teraz gwałtownie weszły skrzypce, powodując, iż utwór stał się bardziej podniosły, uroczysty. Otworzył delikatnie oczy czując, jak papieros powoli zaczyna go parzyć. Zupełnie o nim zapomniał. Zgasił niedopałek na najbliższym koszu na śmieci i rozejrzał się wolno dookoła, chcą nacieszyć oczy widokiem jaki rozprzestrzeniał się dookoła niego. Tuż przed nim stała wysoka choinka, udekorowana jedynie niebieskimi lampkami. Niedaleko znajdowała się włączona jeszcze fontanna. Dookoła niej ładnie zwisał specjalni wąż świecidełek, przystosowany do wywieszenia na dworze. On również był w kolorze ciemnego grantu. Śnieg, który teraz się tylko wzmógł, dodał do całości kompozycji pewnego, swoistego uroku. Płatki, które lekko tańczyły na delikatnym wietrze, mieniły się wszystkimi odcieniami błękitu oraz srebra. Mężczyznę zachwycił ten widok. Nie zastanawiając się długo, wyciągnął miniaparat, z którym prawie nigdy się nie rozstawał, i zrobił parę zdjęć. Gdy podszedł pod fontannę, odgarnąwszy z jednego miejsca cały śnieg, usiadł na ziemi. Wydawałoby się, że nie odczuwa przeszywającego zimna, ponieważ oparł głowę o kamienną fasadę i zamknąwszy na nowo oczy pozwolił przepływać muzyce przez jego ciało. Była to piosenka zespołu rockowego, która teraz brzmiała jakoś inaczej, niż kiedy słucha się ją w samochodzie czy podczas codziennych czynności. Zaczął cichutko ją nucić, jednakże przerwał mu trochę głośny śpiew dzieci. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy jedno z nich podało mu zdjęcie, zrobione dosłownie przed chwilą. Wyszedł na nim taki spokojny, zrelaksowany i po prostu zadowolony. Uśmiechnął się rozpoznając w utworze [i]_Cichą noc[/i], _swoją ulubioną kolędę.

- Dziękuję, uciekajcie już do domów. Zobaczcie, wasi rodzicie tam czekają za wami. Pewnie z pasterki wracacie, co? – Zerknął w stronę stojących niedaleko dorosłych i pokiwał im krótko ręką, życząc wesołych świąt. Nagle jakby skurczył się w sobie. Przypomniał sobie, że jego matka nie żyje już prawie od pięciu lat. To będą jego kolejne święta, które spędzi samotnie. Schowawszy uprzednio zdjęcie do kieszeni, zapalił kolejnego papierosa, tym razem z postanowieniem wypalenia go. Wstawszy szybko, ruszył w niewiadomą nikomu stronę, nie oglądając się już za siebie. Minął jeszcze wiele grup kolędniczych, które powoli stawały się coraz bardziej popularne w Japonii. Nie słyszał co śpiewali, ponieważ jego uwaga całkowicie skupiła się na piosenkach z mp3. Tak jak wcześniej cieszył się z muzyki, jaką specjalnie przed wyjściem wgrał na odtwarzać, tak teraz był na siebie wściekły, że nie pomyślał o weselszych i szybszych utworach. Mimo wszystko jednak, nie wyłączył jej. Jeszcze bardziej od smutnych melodii nienawidził ciszy. Przytłaczała go. Zawsze musiał coś robić, mieć dużo bodźców oraz ruchu, dlatego gdy w pracy kończyli wcześniej, zamiast wracać do domu, starał się uciekać do centrum handlowych lub po prostu spotkać się z przyjaciółmi. Puste mieszkanie przytłaczało go. Nienawidził być sam, jednakże w chwili obecnej niczego bardziej nie pragnął...

Zdyszany wbiegł do mieszkania i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Nie zapalał światła, ponieważ trochę blasku dostarczała niewysoka choinka stojąca w rogu pokoju. Zsunął się głucho po drzwiach i oprawszy o nie plecami uniósł wysoko głowę pozwalając by z jego piersi wydobył się urywany szloch. W chwili obecnej uderzyła w niego fala uczyć, które tak zawzięcie tłumi zawsze przez cały rok. Wybuchają one zawsze ze zdwojoną chwilą w chwilach takich jak te. Długo nie trwało, a po rzuceniu okiem na choinkę, zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. Jego zachowanie dobijało go oraz powodowało, że sam się dziwił iż jeszcze coś czuje. Pamiętał dokładnie jak w wieku osiemnastu lat postanowił zamknąć się na wszelkie bodźcie i uczucia innych kierowane do niego. To było dziesięć lat temu, ale wszystko pamiętał jakby zdarzyło się jeszcze dziś. W dniu swoich urodzin, zamiast się cieszyć, przeżywał swój własny, osobisty dramat – szkoła dowiedziała się o tym, iż kochał się w mężczyźnie starszym od siebie o siedem lat. Niby nic, ale koledzy potrafią być zawistni. W przeciągu trzech miesięcy stracił wszystkich znajomych oraz wiarę w ludzi. W tym czasie całkowicie oddał się perkusji, ćwicząc w każdej możliwej chwili, w każdym możliwym miejscu. Nie chciał przenosić się na ostatnim roku oraz poddawać szykandzie kolegów, wyśmiewających go kiedy tylko zobaczyli jego osobę, dlatego też postanowił wszystkich ignorować. Na przerwach siadał pod ścianą ze słuchawkami w uszach oraz pałeczkami w dłoniach, wystukując odpowiedni rytm na swoich kolanach. Zamykał w tym czasie oczy i nie mógł zobaczyć, tak naprawdę zazdrosnych, wzroków kolegów. Nienawidzili go, że zamiast się załamać to on coraz lepiej radził sobie z perkusją. Żaden z nich nie podejrzewał, iż stanie się on jednym z najlepszych i najsławniejszych perkusistów w Japonii. Już w tamtych czasach potrafił się zdystansować do życia. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli jaką wyrządzili mu wtedy krzywdę swoim zachowaniem, wyśmiewaniem, obrażaniem.

Nawet po tylu latach nie pozwolił zbliżyć się nikomu do siebie. Członkowie zespołu nie znali go aż tak dobrze, mimo iż grał z nimi już od przeszło siedmiu lat. W dzień zgrywał przed nimi radosnego głupka, stanowczego lidera oraz opiekuńczego przyjaciela. W sumie to też w nocy taki były. Nawet na chwilę nie pozwolił sobie spuścić z tonu, pracując ciężko cały czas i maskując uczucia dusząc je głęboko w sobie. Z niecierpliwością czekał na ten jeden dzień w roku, którego tak nienawidził. Wtedy przezywał swoje katharsis. W tym roku przypadał on podczas Wigilii, dwa lata temu podczas sylwestra, a wcześniej wypadł podczas jednego z ich koncertów. Zamknął się wtedy w pokoju hotelowym na 24 godziny nie jedząc ani nic nie pijąc, tylko wpatrywał się tępo w ścianę.

Teraz była trzecia nad ranem, gdy ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi, jednakże on nawet nie ruszył się sprawdzić kto to. Gość jednakże nie poddawał się i do głośniejszego pukania można było wyraźnie usłyszeć głos gitarzysty:

- Kai, otwórz. Wiem, że tam jesteś, a mnie już ręce bolą. – W końcu, po kwadransie, który dla Uruhy trwał wieczność, a perkusiście minął w mgnieniu oka, lider otworzył drzwi. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy dojrzał obładowanego blondyna.

- No i teraz będzie trzeba odgrzewać, a jeszcze chwilę temu było ciepłe. – Mruknął do siebie niezadowolony, starszy mężczyzna. Wyminął oniemiałego perkusistę, po czym szybkim ruchem zdjął przemoczone buty i udał się z wszystkim od kuchni. Kai posłusznie poszedł za nim, by już po chwili poczuć, jak oczy same mu się szerzej otwierają.

- To co, pomożesz mi przygotować naszą wspólną, pierwszą Wigilię?

- C-co? Wigilię? – Do perkusisty nie docierały słowa blondyna. Za bardzo był pochłonięty w swoim świecie by zauważyć, że ktoś panoszy się w jego kuchni, a co dopiero zrozumieć pytanie.

- Trzecia to chyba nie jest za późno, prawda? – Wyszczerzył się radośnie Kouyou, po chwili robiąc jednak przepraszający wyraz twarzy – Wybacz, że nie przyszedłem wcześniej, ale nie zdążyła mi się upiec ryba, a poza tym spaliłem ciasto i musiałem przez to robić drugi sernik. – Mina, jaką przybrał podczas wypowiadania tych słów spowodowała, iż Kai uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie. Z jednej strony był wściekły na przyjaciela, a z drugiej dziękował mu, że przyszedł. Czyli nie będzie sam? W jego sercu coś drgnęło, jednak na tyle delikatnie, że nie pozwolił sobie nawet na chwilę nadziei. Przypomniał sobie jak to się ostatnio skończyło – umówił się z ojcem, że rok temu spędzą wigilię razem. Nie widzieli się odkąd tylko perkusista skończył dziesięć lat. Jego jedyny rodzic nie pojawił się nie uprzedzając go nawet. Niby jest już dorosły, ale to jednak zabolało. Mimo wszystko on nadal był jego ojcem. Nawet sukcesu mu nie pogratulował, że tak daleko zaszedł sam.

- To ja może pójdę się przebrać – wyszeptał tylko udając się już w stronę sypialni. Skrzywił się, gdy dotarło do niego, że miał na sobie zdarte jeansy oraz za dużą, bordową bluzę. Stanąwszy w drzwiach pokoju zerknął na Uruhę, krzątającego się teraz przy stole w jego fartuchu. Pod nim można było dojrzeć białe, satynowe spodnie oraz czarną jedwabną koszule, rozpiętą pod szyją. Miał niedbale przewiązany czerwony krawat oraz delikatnie podkreślone makijażem oczy. Na prawym nadgarstku można było dostrzec męską bransoletkę z jakimiś wygrawerowanymi znakami.* Yutaka westchnął ciężko i obejmując się ramionami, zniknął w sypialni. Wybrał proste, szare spodnie od garnituru, które posiadały delikatne prążki. Na nagi tors założył obcisły, ciemnooliwkowy bezrękawnik. Jeszcze szybko przejechał dłonią po włosa, powodując, że były trochę bardziej rozwichrzone. Z ciężkim sercem wyszedł do salonu, chcąc pomóc Urusze. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy choinka stała bliżej stołu, na którym pojawiały się coraz to kolejne potrawy.

- Uruha, sam to przyrządziłeś?

- Yep – przytaknął z szerokim uśmiechem. Perkusista był pod dużym wrażeniem. Wiedział, że blondyn umie gotować, a nigdy nie przypuszczał, że aż takie dania! Poza tym zawsze twierdził, że nie lubi tego robić, dlatego bez problemu zgodził się, by ich zespołowym kucharzem został właśnie Kai, dobrze wiedząc, że to jego hobby. Uruha za pomocą zapalniczki zapalił, przygotowane na stole, dwie wysokie świeczki. Lider zgasił światło, uważając, że dzięki temu będzie bardziej kameralnie. Po złożeniu sobie życzeń zaczęli jeść. Rozmawiali przy tym cicho, wspominając dawne czasy, wpadki wynikające na koncertach oraz także podczas prób. Mimo później pory nie czuli się zmęczeni, cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem, w którym o dziwo, Kai czuł się bardzo dobrze. I już nie miał pretensji do przyjaciela, że przyszedł go odwiedzić, przeszkadzając tym samym w rozmyślaniach.

Siedzieli właśnie na czarnej, skórzanej sofie, kiedy gitarzysta zerwał się gwałtownie, odstawiając, do połowy opróżniony, kieliszek wina. Zniknął na krótką chwilę w korytarzu, szukając czegoś w kieszeniach płaszcza. Mimo wszystko zachowywał się na tyle cicho by nie zakłócić ciszy, która panowała w mieszkaniu już od czasu skończenia kolacji. Każdy z nich rozmyślał o swoim dotychczasowym życiu, niepowodzeniach, problemach oraz tych szczęśliwych chwilach, które spędzili razem z przyjaciółmi. Tyle przeszli już podczas wspólnych tras koncertowych. Zwariowane fanki, męczące sesje zdjęciowa, całodniowe nagrania… Będąc młodszymi, nie podejrzewali, że zajdą tak wysoko. Przecież mając zaledwie dwadzieścia parę lat wybili się ponad przeciętność i osiągnęli popularność. Kai właśnie wspomniał jeden ze swoich występów – spadł wtedy z krzesełka perkusyjnego. Boże! Jak on się wtedy cieszył, że perkusja nie ucierpiała, ponieważ musieliby przerwać na jakiś czas koncert, zanim nie ustawiłby jej odpowiednio. Owszem, miał do pomocy techników, ale swojego sprzętu nie pozwolił nigdy nikomu ruszać. Zawsze sam nosił wszystkie bębny, ustawiał odpowiednio naciągi oraz odległość talerzy między sobą. Kiedyś na jednej z prób, Reita usiadł dla zabawy i zaczął na niej grać. Kiedy tylko perkusista pojawił się w drzwiach to nie trwała chwila, a już wyrwał pałeczki z rąk zdziwionego basisty krzycząc dookoła, że jak śmiał ruszać jego Pearl'a. Wyrzucił wtedy wszystkich z sali, nie przeprowadzając nawet prób i zatrzasnął, cały czerwony, za nimi drzwi. Teraz uśmiechnął się do siebie, przypominając sobie ich zszokowane miny. No cóż, perkusja to jego skarb. Wie, że ona go nigdy nie zdradzi.

Nagle poczuł, jak kanapa ugina się pod ciężarem, siadającej na niej osoby. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go cichy głos gitarzysty.

- Kai, mam coś dla Ciebie – szepnął, wręczając mu małe pudełeczko. Uśmiechnął się przy tym delikatnie i, nachyliwszy się, musnął ustami jego policzek, po czym szybko wstał by dolać sobie wina. Perkusista zaczerwienił się lekko, spuściwszy nisko głowę, tak by włosy przykrywały jego oczy. Rozpakowawszy drżącymi dłońmi złoto-czerwony papier z zaskoczeniem zauważając niebieskie, podłużne pudełko. Kiedy otworzył i zobaczył co jest w środku, nie mógł wydobyć z siebie słowa. Jedyne co teraz mógł zrobić to założyć srebrną bransoletkę. Opuszkami palców, delikatnie przejechał po wklęsłych znakach. Podszedł do blondyna, który teraz, z kieliszkiem w ręku, stał przy oknie oparty o framugę. W odbiciu, które ukazywało szkło, zobaczył zbliżającego się niepewnie lidera. Już po chwili czuł silne ręce oplatające jego talię, a do nozdrzy dotarł subtelny, ale jakże męski zapach jego ulubionych perfum. Pier Carrdien. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kiedy obie bransoletki zastukały cicho o siebie. Były identyczne, a Kai dopiero teraz to zauważył.

- Uruha, ja… - zaczął niepewnie perkusista.

- Kouyou. – Przerwał mu nieco wyższy mężczyzna.

- Co? – Kai zdezorientowany poderwał swoją głowę, którą wcześniej opierał o szerokie plecy przyjaciela i wpatrywał się w niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

- Mów do mnie, proszę, Kouyou. To jest moje imię. – Powiedział odwróciwszy głowę w jego stronę i posyłając mu pewny uśmiech. Na to stwierdzenie, szatyn zrumienił się lekko, ale przytaknął. W Japonii prawie nikt nie zwraca się do siebie po imieniu. Tylko osoby, które łączą zażyłe relacje. Skoro Uruha tego chce…

- Yutaka. Kouyou ja… dziękuję. To wiele dla mnie znaczy, wiesz? Ja nigdy… To znaczy… Um… - Gitarzysta ponownie przerwał mu, kładąc palec na jego ustach. Wiedział, co Kai chce powiedzieć i dlaczego się tak jąka. Postanowił przerwać jego zdenerwowanie.

- Cii, mój mały – perkusista mrugnął parę razy nie zwróciwszy nawet uwagi, że blondyn stoi do niego przodem i obejmuje pewnie w tali. Teraz liczyły się tylko te brązowe oczy. Zauważył, że twarz Uruhy zbliża się bardzo powoli i czując już na policzku oddech przyjaciela, przymknął delikatnie oczy. Zacisnął kurczowo dłonie na czarnej koszuli desperacko modląc się by to nie był kolejny wymysł jego choregu umysłu, który płata mu figle wysyłając śmiałe obrazy. Oby tylko nie wyśmiał. Oby tylko nie odszedł tak jak inni. [i]_Boże, wiem, że w Ciebie nigdy nie wierzyłem, ale błagam Cię, nie pozwól mu…[/i]_Nagle poczuł na swoich wargach, ciepłe i miękkie usta drugiego mężczyzny. Smakowały delikatnie słodkim winem oraz czymś, czego Kai nie mógł zidentyfikować. Coś jakby mięta oraz goździki. Był to zapewne osobisty smak gitarzysty, który nie chcąc spłoszyć przyjaciela, czekał na jego krok. Wiedział doskonale, że Yutaka nie dopuszcza nikogo bliżej siebie, budując niewidzialny, dla prawie nikogo, mur. Jednakże nie doceniał swoich przyjaciół. To, że nie rozmawiali o tym, nie świadczy, że nie widzieli. Doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że Kai często gra, ale nie chcąc go stracić – milczeli.

Kiedy Uruha poczuł nieśmiały ruch warg, postanowił nie rezygnować i objął mocniej perkusistę. Delikatnie kąsał jego wargę ssąc ją co jakiś czas pomiędzy swoim. Od czasu do czasu przygryzał ją delikatnie zębami, by po chwili złagodzić ból koniuszkiem języka, który lizał powoli zaczerwienienie, bardziej od innych, miejsce. Kai westchnął na to przeciągle obawiając się jednocześnie czy to nie iluzja oraz czy Uruha się nim nie zabawia. Prześpi, wykorzysta i jutro zostawi.[i] _Ale bransoletka… Głupi![/i]_ Pod wpływem tych myśli odchylił gwałtownie w bok głowę unikając spojrzenia w te ciemne tęczówki. Jednak, gdyby tylko to zrobił dojrzałby w nich zrozumienie oraz cierpliwość. Blondyn wtulił głowę w zagłębienie szyi młodszego mężczyzny i głęboko wdychał jego zapach. To właśnie on zaczął pierwszy doprowadzać go do obłędu, od niego wszystko się zaczęło. Kiedy tylko uzmysłowił się co doprowadza go do takiego szału oraz roztargnienia był w szoku. [i]_Przecież, przecież… On nigdy… [/i]_A jednak. Gdy po jednym z koncertów uświadomił sobie, że to zapach Kai'a wspomagany odpowiednimi perfumami, powodował u niego te cudowne uderzenia gorące oraz zawroty głowy, postanowił być jak najbliżej jego. Podwoził go, robił masaże po męczących próbach, rano przygotowywał czarną, mocną kawę, taką jaką lider lubił najbardziej, ocierał niby przypadkiem… I kiedy zbliżały się święta, dojrzał na jednej z wystaw idealny dla niego prezent. Postanowił, że te święta będą dla nich oby niezapomniane.

Teraz delikatnie gładził plecy drugiego mężczyzny, kolistymi ruchami prawej ręki, pragnąc by się nieco rozluźnił. Szepnął mu prosto do ucha, owiewając je uprzednio gorącym oddechem, co spowodowało, że perkusista lekko zadrżał:

- Yutaka, znasz mnie prawie osiem lat. Wiesz dobrze, że nie chcę Cię skrzywdzić, prawda? Mamy czas, zaufaj mi, proszę.–[i] _Skąd…? [/i]_Perkusista skurczył się w sobie kiedy uderzyła w niego myśl, że blondyn czyta prawie w jego myślach. Z jednej strony zawstydził się tego, że wątpi w przyjaciela, ale z drugie… to było dla niego nowe. Dziś, było nie było, przeżył swój pierwszy pocałunek. To zupełnie co innego niż seks. By rozładować napięcie zamawiał męskie prostytutki, ale pocałunek? Nie… to coś zupełnie innego.

– Co ty na to byśmy się przeszli? Zaraz świta, a ja jeszcze nigdy nie wiedziałam wschodu słońca podczas zimy. Wyjdziemy na spacer? – Mówiąc to, Uruha uniósł delikatnie podbródek perkusisty i się uspokajające do niego uśmiechnął. Kiedy tylko otrzymał niepewne kiwnięcie głowy, musnął lekko jego wargi. Kiedy oderwał się od niego to podszedł do stołu zdmuchując świeczki. Nie chciał by podczas ich nieobecności spaliło się mieszkanie perkusisty. Udawszy się w stronę korytarza, by przygotować się do wyjścia, nie zauważył, że Kai wpatruje się w niego w zamyśleniu, gładząc, palcami prawej ręki, bransoletkę.

_[i]już nigdy sami_

_na zawsze razem_

_[/i]_

Skoro Uruha nie miał tego namyśli, grawerując ten napis na swojej, a teraz również i perkusisty, ozdobie, to co? Nie, to na pewno nie jest ich kolejny żart. Z tego nigdy nie żartowali, podejrzewając orientację seksualną swojego lidera. Nie chcieli więcej go zranić. Idąc w stronę gitarzysty, postanowił.

Zaufa. Ten jeden, ostatni już raz, zaufa.


End file.
